Town
The Town is the primary town hub that players go to in order to visit shops, as well as interact with various NPC's for the sake of continuing your quest. Dragon's Haven Inn Here players create their character before they begin playing. Players can chose from a list of available names, or make one of their own. Players will also be able to chose custom color themes for their character if they so desire. From there players type out a greeting message for playing online. After that the Inn serves as a meeting place. After meeting players online it is possible to meet up with NPC copies of characters you've met, and can recruit them into your party while playing offline. Morgan's Magic Item Shop A shop run by Morgan. Here players can buy and sell items, as well as having treasure appraised. When you have an item appraised, it tells you the value of said item. It could turn out the item is something low in quality, reducing its sell value from when it was an unknown item. Or it could turn out to be something high in quality, maybe even a new weapon or armor to equip. Since the equipment in the game can break and wear down with time, before breaking bringing it to Morgan can repair it to put it at full strength. Adventurers Guild Samuel runs the guild where players are capable of learning new skills by using Skill Points earned from leveling up during adventuring. There are two types of skills players can learn, Common Skills and Class Skills. Along with gaining skills, you can also accept quests being offered for EXP and skill points. Completion of these quests will also reward a Treasure Art for the gallery. Canaan Temple The temple run by the Monk is the place to go to revive or bury any skeletal remains you may have collected on your ventures. You can also offer prayers that have various effects while out adventuring, such as increased likelihood of finding weapons in chests, or an increase in money collections after completing a level. You can also adjust the game's difficulty setting here. Lucain's Tower This old tower is the residence of Lucain the Magician. Here you can buy magical rings and scrolls, then later on runestones. Castle This is where you can find Princess Vivian, Count Dean, and Prime Minister Gustaf, where you can get certain tasks. In the second playthrough, you can visit the castle where Vivian tells you of a random stage that needs quelling. Returning to her after clearing the stage will earn you a cash reward. Gate The exit of the town where you can go to the numerous dungeons. Later on, the gate becomes unstable and will teleport you to a random location. Stables The stables become available once the gate goes haywire. Use of the stables will get you to where you want to go rather than take a gamble with the gate. However, there is a travel fee. Navigation Category:Locations